


The Alternate (missing scenes)

by jmtorres



Category: Glühen, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Multi, Orgy, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crashers/Aya rapidly becomes Crashers/Weiß.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternate (missing scenes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Alternate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037) by [Viridian5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5). 



> Once upon a time I posted [about my viewing of Glühen with stariceling](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/621124.html). viridian5 responded with [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4037). I responded with more fic for her fic.

"Aya. Aya. Aya." Yoji shook Aya's shoulder with no effect. "Come on, you've got to wake up." Nothing. Yoji decided to try something daring. "Ran..."

Aya muttered something annoyed and curled up, back to Yoji.

"Knew you were in there. We need to get up," Yoji told him again. "Rex is upstairs."

Aya flopped back onto his back and looked up at Yoji. His look _wanted_ to be a glare, but wasn't, quite.

"Come on," said Yoji, feeling idiotically as if he were taking liberties when gripped Aya's arms and pulled him up.

"This is all your fault," Aya declared, jerking one arm away from Yoji so he could keep his blanket on his body.

"My fault? It was you they wanted to hump to death," Yoji pointed out.

"I asked you to help," said Aya. "I didn't mean help _them._"

Yoji grinned. "Clearly," he said, leaning into nuzzle Aya's neck, "I should have helped _you_ more..."

Aya sighed, looking away, but he didn't actually lean away from Yoji. "I wanted you to help me get them _off._"

"And I did. At least three of them," Yoji said, backing off a little. It had been a very Aya-centric evening, or Yoji would have spent more time getting to know his new partners.

"Get them off of _me,_" Aya clarified again.

Yoji snickered. "I know. You just don't know a good thing when it holds you down and bites you in the ass."

"Yoji," Aya said, "how many orgies have you participated in? In your entire life?"

"Well..." Yoji counted mentally. He debated whether threesomes counted, but the number sounded more pitiful without them, so he added them in. "Eight, counting last night." It was no reflection on his manliness. He just preferred one-on-one lovemaking.

Aya sniffed. "Right. I know more about being bitten in the ass than you do."

Which was so patently untrue that Yoji couldn't bring himself to respond.

 

 

\---

When Ken had learned what he felt he needed to from prison and had been officially released, he went to see Omi and ask where Aya had been assigned. Omi, looking somewhat harried, had replied that where he'd assigned Aya would not be useful information, but that he could tell Ken where Aya actually _was,_ and maybe Ken could go retrieve him.

Which was how Ken ended up at the Crashers' place of residence, knocking nervously at the door.

A shirtless blond in unbuttoned jeans answered. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm Hidaka Ken. I'm here to see Aya. Ran," he corrected himself, recalling that the Crashers had always preferred using Aya's real name. "I'm a former member of Weiss."

"Huh," said the blond. He yelled into the house, "We've got another one!"

"Well, invite him in!" someone yelled back.

The blond grinned, grabbed Ken's elbow, and guided him to the bedroom.

Ken was pretty sure he would have fled if the blond hadn't been _right_ behind him.

Yoji was on his back, getting sucked off by a man--something Ken had never thought he'd see, considering Yoji's avowed love of women. Aya was nearby on his stomach, getting fucked by a woman--which was something it had never occurred to Ken that he might see. So that was why some dildos came with harnesses, he thought to himself, feeling curiously light-headed.

There were a few other people in the room--the rest of the Crashers--but Ken couldn't have said what they were doing or where. He was developing a case of tunnel vision. He couldn't look away.

Yoji looked up and saw him. "Aya," he said, reaching out touch Aya's hair. It was getting a little long again, Ken noticed, wondering if Aya meant to grow another braid.

"What?" Aya groaned.

"Ken's here." Yoji flashed him a grin.

"What?" Aya asked, struggling up to look back at him. The woman helped him, and he ended up sitting on her lap, apparently still impaled.

"Um, hi," said Ken.

"Hi there," said the woman, lasciviously.

"Great," said the auburn-haired man who'd been giving Yoji the blowjob. He sounded sincerely enthusiastic about Ken's arrival, which was kind of disturbing. "All we need is for Mamoru to show up."

Ken felt his blush turn deep red.

Aya reached over to smack the back of the auburn-haired man's head.

Yoji just grinned and said, "Get in the bed, Ken."

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1051198.html>.


End file.
